Psych!
by hydroknight01
Summary: Robin becomes the unfortunate victim to what could very possibly be the worst idea Beast Boy has ever had... A special Teen Titans oneshot by Team Hydro, for April Fool's Day 2010.


**A nice, non-hentai piece especially for April Fool's Day. **

**Enjoy, and don't eat it all at once -- your screen will get soggy. XD**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The characters and all related material herein are the property of their creators and/or copyright holders, who may be too numerous to name here. _Team Hydro_ and all affiliated parties do not claim ownership of said characters and/or material. _Team Hydro_ does not seek to infringe upon any trademarks, copyright, or any other existing legal document that may be connected to any of the above.**

* * *

Psych!!!

Darkness surrounded the Tower on what was an unusually muggy night for Jump City Bay so early in the year. March was quickly coming to an end, and the strangely-warm weather was throwing a monkey wrench in the Titans' usual training regimen; Robin had seen fit to cancel their normal morning sessions until Cyborg could get parts to fix the air conditioner in the gym. That didn't mean, of course, that the Boy Wonder had cancelled them altogether – he'd added them to the evening session instead, which was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. Some more than others…

The exhausted silence of the other four, rather tired Titans was shattered abruptly when a rather incensed Beast Boy burst through the common room doors and stalked into the room.

"Okay, that's _it!_ You officially _suck_, Robin! Why the hell didn't you _tell_ us, dude?!"

Four heads turned to stare incredulously at the green changeling, two of which were visibly irritated; Raven for her shattered concentration, and Robin, obviously, for the wild and surely-unfounded accusation… whatever it would prove to be. Robin glared dangerously at his green team-mate.

"Explain, Beast Boy… and this had _better_ be good."

"Yeah man," Cyborg threw in from the kitchen, "What's our fearless leader done this time?"

Raven seemed mildly, if silently interested, keeping an eye on the changeling over the top of her book as she sipped at her tea. He paced the foot of the steps that led out into the rest of the Tower with what was almost certainly an air of annoyance. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ she thought absent-mindedly, and continued to watch Beast Boy pace.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy, please do the elaborating," Starfire piped up, approaching Beast Boy from the couch. "I am sure that friend Robin has done no wrong… perhaps there is some misunderstanding to be uncovered."

Cyborg strode over to the table with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a glass of juice in the other, and set the plate down as he leaned against the counter behind him. "So, hurry up grass stain! What's the scoop?"

"I just took a call from Gotham General Hospital," Beast Boy said, staring directly at Robin. "They asked for you, but I wasn't sure if you were out of the gym yet so I said I'd pass on a message. They said they were calling on behalf of Barbara Gordon."

Robin dropped the remote. "What? What'd they say? Is Barbara ok?! Tell me!"

Cyborg stared confusedly at Robin, and then at Beast Boy, but said nothing; a notification briefly popped up on his arm display, and he dismissed it without a thought – now was, evidently, not the time. Beast Boy suddenly seemed unable to look Robin in the eye, and everyone couldn't help but notice. Raven sensed an obvious lack of the underlying respect that Beast Boy normally had for the Titans' leader when the changeling spoke.

"Barbara's fine… They said they couldn't understand why you were still in Jump when you knew the date was so close—"

"Beast Boy, what are you talking ab—"

"They said to tell you it's a boy."

The three very sudden gasps said everything that the Titans who made them didn't. The only other sound in the room was that of Cyborg suffering a momentary lapse in motor control, dropping his glass of juice to the floor; it shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit the tile, but the metal Titan barely noticed. Starfire stifled a whimper behind hands that flew to her mouth, and collapsed back into her seat on the couch; Raven, in a sudden cracking of her eternally-stoic demeanour, spat a mouthful of tea over her book and gaped, wide-eyed in utter disbelief. The light over where Beast Boy had been pacing earlier exploded in an aura of deep black.

Robin's face flushed bright red, before beginning to turn a very pale shade of grey. "Th-there must be some… some mistake…" The Boy Wonder stuttered a few more words incomprehensibly, before stumbling backward into his seat. His hands, quaking, very quickly met his face, and he said nothing more that the others could understand; what they could make out sounded vaguely like a vehement denial of the facts just presented to them all. He quietly began to panic.

"Damn, Rob…" Cyborg muttered quietly, still not quite believing what he'd just heard. "Aw hell, that's just wrong, y'all… You should've said somethin' to us, man."

"I second that," said Raven, having recovered from her emotional outburst, and discarded her partially-destroyed book. "We at least deserve that much notice, Robin." The empath stood quickly and moved to Starfire's side; the Tamaranean choked back a sob when her team-mate laid a hand on her shoulder.

Beast Boy gave the Boy Wonder one last glance, before he turned on his heel and left the room with a look of disgust. Cyborg looked up to see him disappear around the edge of the door, and began to follow the changeling out. But just as he reached the threshold, though, he heard it: a tiny, almost undetectable snort… followed by full, hearty laughter as the green changeling tore off down the hallway in a fit of hysterics. The four remaining Titans in the room behind him were utterly incredulous.

Only Cyborg could muster the strength to speak their collective disbelief, and his own outrage.

"That was _sick_, dude! The hell is wrong with you?!"

Beast Boy's only response was to cackle louder.

As he stepped back into the room, shaking his head in utter disbelief, the now-urgently blinking notification that he had ignored earlier made itself know to him again and, if only to distract himself for a brief moment from the hellfire that was likely to result from Beast Boy's latest stealth-bomb of a prank, this time he paid it heed. He soon realised, and regretted, his earlier mistake.

"Aw, hell… I got some bad news, y'all…"

Raven, being the only one in any state to respond, glared at the metal Titan. "Cyborg, what could _possibly_ be more important, or _worse_, than what just happened here?"

Cyborg looked her straight in the eye, but said nothing; he could see the murderous glint lurking therein, and knew for certain that the grass-stain was going to get his just-deserts, by Raven's hands if no-one else's. Instead of answering her, he tapped a button on his arm, and the message flashed in bright red block-letters on the Tower's main screen. Raven, Robin and Starfire could only stare in horror:

**[MESSAGE START]**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**TIME – 12h:00m:01s (AM)**

**DATE - APRIL 1ST *CLASS 1 WARNING!!!***

*****APRIL FOOL'S DAY***APRIL FOOL'S DAY***APRIL FOOL'S DAY*****

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**[/END]**

* * *

A/N:

Robin, I think it's safe to say, just got OWNED. Better him than me. o_O

I realised what day it would be all-too-soon, and promptly thought of you fine people. I laughed like a drain while writing this, and when Cyborg shouted down the hallway, I laughed so hard I cried.

This was based _entirely_ on a rather humorous signature I spotted on DeviantArt the other night that utterly cracked me up. I copied it at the time as a reference, but didn't note the name of the person to whom the sig belonged, and so I haven't had a chance to ask their permission to use it; if you can fix that, please let me know their username so I can properly credit them. The sig is posted below:

"If a male friend of yours breaks up with his girlfriend, wait 9 months, then send him an "It's a boy!" card. Watch the panic attack unfold." ~ Unknown

Happy April Fools' Day!

~ Hydroknight & Team Hydro


End file.
